


Sam X Reader X Dean: Secrets Part 2/5

by LittleMightXO



Series: Supernatural Oneshots and Lemons(Smutty) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Remorse, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Short Chapter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Sam decides to show his feelings for the reader, through hot steamy sex.Problem? She doesn't want any relationship with the man.





	Sam X Reader X Dean: Secrets Part 2/5

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a small trigger, there is a tiny bit of choking.  
> Also sorry this is so short but I figured it would be a good spot to end the chapter.

SECRETS Part 2

 

Walking through the hallways making your way to bed you were pulled into a door with a pair of rough hands covering your mouth. “Shh....” A familiar gruff voice hushed you.  
Looking up you saw pair of multicoloured eyes.  
“Sa...” Your mouth was affiliated by a pair of soft needing lips. At first you resisted then soon fell into the kiss, folding your hands behind his neck. Again, your body couldn't resist as you tasted the fresh taste of mint and the still lingering scent of his shampoo. Calloused hands pulled you up from the thighs giving you the “go ahead” To wrap your legs around his waist. Closing the door with a leg he led you to his bed sitting down so you were straddling him. You broke the heated kiss. “Sam?”  
“Y/N please... I couldn't stop thinking about you all day....” You felt the growing shaft under the towel underneath your heat. Your need grew for him as your hands studied his chest tracing a finger along the lines of his tattoo. You gave him a teasing smile pushing him down, giving him what he wanted.  
You commenced by starting near his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. “How badly do you want me Sammy?” He grunted pulling you onto his lap, earning a sigh in response. Smiling you progressed down his body, nipping here and there searching for a sweet spot. Finally earning a quiet moan as you licked slowly along his collar bone. Feeling the soft skin under your teeth, you licked slow over the mark. Sam begged you to give him release.  
You obliged, grinding your hips slowly feeling your womanhood swell a little more.  
At this point your mind stopped working and you body did the work. The fact you had slept with Dean earlier druing the day didn't matter. The secrets you would have to keep from Dean didn't bother you either. These men we going to be pudy in your hands and it felt great. Sam's hands began to travel to your shirt tugging at the cloth in the way. Sitting up you pulled your shirt over you head soon after your bra revealing bountiful mounds. The Winchester stared in aw of the body on top of him..  
“Y/n, oh my God...” He sat up and grabbed one breast with his mouth and the other with a hand. Playing away with the sensitives buds. You tangled your hands through his thick damp locks and a hand on his shoulder tugging, retaliating at the tingly pressure in your stomach. The young Winchester turned you over on to your back as you were pulled into a passionate kiss. Like many other times this time it felt it had meaning, You moaned into his mouth as his tongue lined across your bottom lip, and you gratefully allowed him in. Breaking the kiss again, he fondled with the hem of your pants pulling them down along with the lace underneath.  
He stared, astonished with your body. You craved more. Yours legs pulled him in, his cock automatically lined up. “Mmmm, you're already so wet for me...” He pushed in slowly. “oh God... you're tight.”  
He was thicker than Dean but not as long in length. But regardless his glory curved to perfectly hit your g-spot.  
“aaahhh...” He gained an automatic response. Lust radiated from his eyes. “Please... fuck me.” Your e/c orbs pleaded, Sam complied setting a steady pace. Your stomach already began to bubble, your body heated up. Sam pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, moving faster and faster. “Oh.....” You moaned loudly making the man cover your mouth, turning you on even more.  
“Shhh baby girl... you like it when i fuck you like this?” You nodded. He grunted, pleased with your response. “You feel so good, I'm going to cum soon.” He released his hand from your mouth and placed it around your throat choking you, getting an easier grip.  
“Oh sammy cum with me...” You managed to breath out.  
You felt that bubble burst, and two more thrusts Sam rode the high with you. The world disappeared, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You clawed at Sam's back and you pulled him close.

 

Sitting back up you relaxed yourself on your arms. Attempting to retain the events that just happened.  
First it was Dean and now Sam. Thing is now was you officially had to keep secrets with both the brothers. A pair of familiar lips brushed against your neck. “Don't tell me you're ready for round two Sammy...”You felt him smirk.  
“I can't keep my hands off you y/n.” You rolled you neck to the side allowing him easier access to your sweeter spots. However, your mind wouldn't stop. The thoughts of both the men nearly under your control made you feel sexier, but the other side of you knew everything about it was wrong. “You know... Dean is going to hear us if we go again. If I recall he will be back soon.” You tried to make an excuse, you no longer wanted these flings to continue. They were already beginning to prove they were going to be a problem.  
“So, let him. He knows how long I've waited for this.” Sam pulled you into his lap. Beginning to grope your breasts causing a sigh out of you. Sam was making you feel good but your mind was persistent. Dean was right and you stopped Sam in his tracks crawling off his lap and sitting on the edge of the bed. Holding back tears. “Sam” Guilt crossed your face,”I hope you realize that I have no intentions on any sort of relationship.... this is just sex to me.” That probably came out a little harsher than you intended. “That's fine y/n... Even getting the opportunity to have you in my arms was more than enough.” But that was the thing. It wasn't fine, none of this was. You let your own bloody hormones get in the middle of this and now Sam – who you did really care about is going to be heart broken, You looked to see the hurt in his eyes. That lost puppy dog look was more than enough to tear your own heart in two. “I think... I need shower... “ You gathered you clothing and held back your tears before leaving his room. You couldn't feel any more heartless.


End file.
